TRADUCCIÓN - Poseído
by Shadechu Nightray
Summary: [Traducción del fic "Possessed" de "AnimeWolfGirl9"] Cuando llega un gran lote de galletas de parte del Fanclub de Yuuichiro Hyakuya; Yuu, Shinoa y Yoichi no están muy seguros de qué hacer con ellas. Lo que empezó primero como una búsqueda para deshacerse de las galletas, se convierte en una loca persecución alrededor de la escuela en busca de un Yoichi poseído. [YUUNOA/MITSUYOI]
1. Cap 01: PRÓLOGO A

_**DISCLAIMERS:**_ _Ni "Seraph of the end" ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a 'Takaya Kagami'_ _ ***Reverencias, reverencias (?)***_ _Tampoco es mía esta historia, sino de la usuaria "_ _ **AnimeWolfGirl9**_ _". Únicamente me pertenece la traducción de los capítulos_ _ **~.~**_

.

 ** _N/T (Notas de Traductora, osea yo)_** _ **:** Hola, gente bella **(?)** Bueno, debo decir que este proyecto será mi mayor ambición; la traducción de un fic de varios capítulos, aunque en su idioma original apenas está iniciando. Ando pensando en que mi proceso de traducción sea así: por cada dos capítulos que lleve publicados la historia original, traduciré uno. Acerca de la publicación de dicho capítulo traducido sí no podré asegurarlo, será dependiendo de cuando la Universidad me permita subirlo. Más eso sólo variará con los dos primeros, ya que ambos forman algo así como el prólogo/introducción del fic, a partir del resto de los capítulos sí me regiré por la política de "por cada dos capítulos, traducir uno". La segunda parte del prólogo la subiré próximamente. __Avisos para el "primer prólogo" no tengo muchos_

 _ **»**_ _Salvo aclarar de antemano que será una historia con ' **YUUNOA** ' ( **Yuuichiro Hyakuya** x **Shinoa Hiragi** ) pareja que personalmente **no me gusta nada** , ni siquiera como pareja secundaria para shippear; no es una de la que me gustaría escribir nunca, pero así lo quiso la autora original: ¡Así que a resignarse! - **digo** \- ¡A respetarlo! **(?)** También contendrá ligeras insinuaciones de ' **MITSUYOI** ' ( **Yoichi Saotome** x **Mitsuba Sangu** ) pareja que aunque no está entre mis OTP's: me parece linda y me agrada shippearla de forma secundaria, escribiría gustosa algo de ellos si se me ocurre alguna idea **:3** También diría que es una especie de Semi-AU, una pequeña "saga extra" ubicada en el mismo universo de la serie, pero con unos sucesos que nunca sucedieron en sí. **¡AH, SÍ!** También aviso que hay una insinuación pequeñísima, casi desapercibida por ser tan sutil, de una pareja crack que le gusta a su servidora. A ver quién logra encontrarla jaja **~.~**_

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **[Por " AnimeWolfGirl9"]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **" Poseído"**_

 _ **(Possessed)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[Capítulo/Prólogo 01]  
**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Cuando Shinoa le había dicho a Yuuichiro que tenía una ' _entrega_ ' en el salón utilizado para las salas de estudio después del colegio, éste no le había creído demasiado. De hecho, pensó que era una de sus bromas habituales. Incluso le había preguntado a Yoichi acerca de eso — _considerando que éste normalmente le decía si era una jugarreta o no_ — pero el chico de pelo-castaño tampoco tenía idea. Así que los tres se fueron directo al salón de clases.

.

— _¿Cómo siquiera ocurren este tipo de cosas?_ —Las palabras salieron de la boca de Yuu antes de que él pudiera procesarlo. Decir que tenía una ' _entrega_ ' era un eufemismo—. _¿Siquiera sabías que todo esto estaba aquí?_

 _._

 _—La 'pila' era más pequeña cuando me fui._

 _._

 _—¿Ah? ¡Eso no es posible!_ —Los ojos de Yuu se abrieron mientras su mirada pasaba de la gran ' _entrega'_ a la chica de pelo-púrpura. Ella simplemente le sonrió, aunque había ' _algo_ ' escondido detrás de ese gesto que él no pudo identificar.

.

— _Parece que el "héroe" es tan popular como siempre, sobre todo porque ahora has estado en el 'exterior'~_ —La sonrisa burlona de Shinoa estaba de vuelta, causando molestia a su compañero. Éste se volvió hacia ella, con una mano apretada en un puño amenazador.

.

— _¿¡Qué hiciste!?_ —Exigió saber, sintiendo como si ella hubiera causado esto. Ella le dio otra sonrisa, esta vez fingiendo inocencia.

 _._

 _—No tengo idea de lo que quieres decir_ _~._

 _._

 _—Uh… Yuu-kun, Shinoa-san, ¿qué son exactamente?_ —Los dos detuvieron su argumento cuando Yoichi originó una pregunta muy válida: ¿qué era exactamente lo que había recibido Yuuichiro? El chico peli-negro se devolvió hacia la gran pila de cajas que se amontonaban sobre la mesa, todas decoradas con arcos y diferentes colores en el papel de envolver.

 _._

 _ **"** Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo **"**_ Pensó mientras se acercó a la mesa y abrió una de las cajas. El olor de los productos horneados lo golpeó un momento después, haciéndole darse cuenta de que la caja que había abierto contenía galletas. Sus manos agarraron otra caja por lo que él rápidamente descubrió que poseían contenidos muy similares—. _¿¡Están todas llenas de galletas!?_ —Yuu continuó abriendo las cajas, sintiéndose muy confundido ya que todas éstas contenían diversos productos horneados.

.

— _Yuu-kun, es posible que prefieras abrir esto primero_ —Yoichi le entregó una pequeña carta con su nombre escrito en ella. Los dos chicos se miraron mientras Yuu leyó la carta en voz alta, al encontrar el mensaje vago y más pequeño que el anterior que había recibido.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(**_ ** _…_** _ **)**_

 _ **"** Querido Hyakuya-san:_

 _Por favor, acepta estos productos horneados como nuestro agradecimiento por salvar la escuela, así como por continuar protegiéndonos a todos nosotros. ¡Esperamos que lo disfrutes~!_

 _Con amor:_

 _Todas las Fangirls del ' **Club de fans de Yuuichiro Hyakuya**_ ** _"_**

 ** _(_ _…_ _)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento mientras Yuu re-leía la carta. Yoichi parecía genuinamente confundido por el mensaje, al repartir su mirada entre la carta y las cajas.

.

— _¿Tienes un club de fans?_ —Preguntó el chico de pelo-castaño, mientras inclinaba la cabeza un poco sorprendido. ¿Quién podría haber iniciado el club de fans, y…?

.

Un ruido frustrado escapó de la boca de Yuu, mientras el mismo se preguntaba en silencio si la gente iba demasiado lejos. ¿Cómo era eso posible?—. _Oye, Yoichi, ¿viste a dónde fue Shinoa?_

 _._

 _—Uh… no, lo siento_ —Ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión: aquella debía ser otra de las bromas de Shinoa. ¿O era más como que Yuu pensó que era culpa de ella y Yoichi sabía que su amigo llegaría a esa conclusión? El chico de pelo-castaño razonó que podría ser posible para Yuu-kun el tener un club de fans. Sin embargo, el Saotome estaba muy confundido cuando el Hyakuya comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación—. _Yuu-kun, ¿a dónde vas?_ —El muchacho miró hacia la mesa y luego de vuelta hacia su amigo.

 _._

 _—¡Voy a encontrar a Shinoa y hacerla admitir esto!_ —El peli-negro ahora estaba furioso; ambos tenían cosas más importantes que hacer con su tiempo que lidiar con las travesuras de la Hiragi. Sin embargo, dejó una pregunta muy cuestionable de responder para Yoichi.

.

— _Pero, ¿qué debemos hacer con todos los productos horneados?_ —Yoichi asomó la cabeza por la puerta del aula, descubriendo que su amigo ya estaba a mitad de camino de su recorrido en el pasillo. La pregunta hizo que el otro muchacho parara por un momento.

.

— _Voy a encargarme de eso más tarde…_ —Yuu miró al Saotome por encima de su hombro—. _Puedes tomar algunas si quieres._

.

El Hyakuya reanudó su marcha, dejando a su amigo atrás en la habitación llena de galletas. El muchacho quiso preguntar desesperadamente si estaba 'bien' que hiciera una cosa como esa; eran las galletas de Yuu-kun, después de todo. _**"** Sin embargo, él dijo que yo podía tomar algunas_ _ **"**_ El pensamiento lo llenó de una respuesta bastante razonable a sus dudas. Mientras caminaba nerviosamente hacia la mesa, pensó que sus amigos estarían de vuelta en algún momento. Sus peleas nunca llegaban tan lejos sin él estando presente e incluso si lo hicieran, entonces él saldría de la habitación e iría a buscarlos. Normalmente se hacía algún tipo de ' _anuncio_ ' cuando Yuuichiro se metía en una pelea.

.

— _No es como que estén envenenadas ni nada; son de un club de fans, después de todo_ —Murmuró Yoichi mientras abría la tapa de una de las cajas. Realmente no esperaba que sus amigos pudieran estar de vuelta pronto.

 _._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _._

Mientras tanto, a Yuuichiro le tomó casi una hora localizar a Shinoa, _¿cómo le hizo ésta para lograrlo?_ Era una de esas **inmensas** cuestiones que **nunca** serían contestadas; _como el por qué Sayuri Hanayori no aceptaba que Shinya Hiragi era un partido mil veces mejor que Guren Ichinose, o el por qué diantres los vampiros podían armarse-y-desarmarse como muñecos de " **Lego** "_. Ella estaba de pie en frente de la tabla de anuncios de la escuela, mirando como si estuviera leyendo una de las tareas.

 _._

 _ **"** Ella probablemente está a la espera de que vaya a encontrarla **"**_ El pensamiento hirviente hizo que el muchacho casi de segunda adivinara sus acciones; si esto era parte de su plan, entonces ella tendría las de ganar. Sin embargo, él no quería dar marcha atrás, sobre todo ante lo que había pasado, por lo que aumentó su paso en dirección a la chica—. _¡Oye, Shinoa! ¿¡Cuál fue el acuerdo que tuviste que hacer para lograr eso último!? ¿En serio? ¿¡Un club de fans!?_ —Gritó Yuu mientras se dirigía hacia ella. La aludida se volvió para mirarlo, de nuevo con una sonrisa en su cara. Sin embargo, sus ojos sostuvieron una extraña emoción nuevamente.

.

— _En realidad existen. Si quieres, te podría señalar la dirección correcta~_ —Su burla continuó, pero se detuvo rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien—. _Oye, Yuu, ¿dónde está Yoichi?_

 _._

 _—No puedes decirme que 'Yoichi lo hizo'; no caeré en ese truco de nuevo_ —Yuichiro seguía molesto, lo que al inicio no le hizo caer en cuenta del hecho de que Shinoa había dejado de burlarse de él. De hecho, cuanto más la miraba, más se daba cuenta de que ella parecía casi… preocupada. ¿Era eso posible para ella?

 _._

 _—Yuu, ¿dónde está Yoichi?_ —Le preguntó de nuevo, esta vez con un poco más de urgencia en sus palabras. Yuuichiro no entendía por qué ella parecía tan preocupada por el paradero del chico de pelo-castaño.

.

— _Lo dejé atrás con las galletas. Yo realmente no sé cómo limpiar tu última broma, así que le dije que podía tomar algunas_ —El chico de ojazos verdes se dio cuenta de que si se trataba de una broma de Shinoa, entonces él podría haber dejado al pobre Yoichi solo en un predicamento aún mayor—. _¿Pusiste algo en esas galletas?_

 _._

 _—Yo no las hice_ —Le respondió la chica, mientras comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo y hacia la dirección de la sala de estudio—. _¿Le diste un límite sobre el número que podía comer?_

 _._

 _—No, me imaginé que iba a limitarse a sí mismo_ —Ante sus palabras, los ojos caoba de Shinoa se abrieron un poco. Allí estaba esa mirada preocupada de nuevo—. _¿Por qué? No es como si Yoichi pudiera meterse en muchos problemas por sí solo._

 _._

 _—¿No sabes que Yoichi tiene un ligero… 'problema' cuando come demasiado azúcar?_ —El ritmo de los pasos femeninos había aumentado, lo que hizo al varón casi tener que correr para ponerse al día. Las palabras de ella provocaron que una serie de 'malos escenarios' se dibujaran su mente.

.

— _¿Él tuvo algún tipo de enfermedad por comer demasiado azúcar?_ —Preguntó lo primero que le vino a la mente, cuestionándose si no deberían haber acudido a la enfermera de la escuela en primer lugar, aunque no tuvieran garantizado que ella todavía estuviera allí.

.

— _Algo como eso…_ —Murmuró ella mientras hacía más lento su ritmo. Dobló la esquina, dirigiéndose directamente a la sala de estudio.

.

Yuu había esperado ver a Yoichi tranquilamente sentado en una silla, mordisqueando una galleta, pero en su lugar se encontró con que no había ni un alma en la habitación. Varias cajas estaban vacías; no lo suficiente como para hacer una diferencia considerable en la cantidad sobre la mesa, pero todavía parecía bastante extraño.

.

— _Yo lo dejé justo aquí…_ —Yuuichiro estaba listo para continuar explicando, pero un extraño sonido llegó desde el pasillo. El ruido era como un zumbido antes de que se detuviera bruscamente, golpeando algo en su camino. Un ruido parecido a una pequeña explosión asaltó sus oídos, lo que le hizo darse la vuelta.

.

Shinoa le dedicó una mirada afilada antes de salir corriendo al pasillo. El Hyakuya la siguió poco después, preguntándose si otro vampiro habría invadido la escuela. Era una situación probable. No esperaba ver una de las fuentes de agua pulverizada y chorreando su líquido por todo el suelo del pasillo. Fue perforada por una flecha de coloración negra y verde. Adjunta a la flecha había una nota que decía: _**«** Vamos a hacer de este un juego_ _ **»**._

.

— _Oh no…_ —Murmuró Shinoa mientras que Yuuichiro escuchaba la risa de Yoichi, gracias a que ésta hacía eco a través de los pasillos. Sin embargo, no era como una risa normal; sonaba más similar a cuando el Saotome había sido… poseído por el demonio en su arco.

.

La comprensión le llegó de golpe, lo que le hizo darse cuenta de por qué la chica peli-púrpura había estado tan preocupada por la situación en primer lugar. Yoichi Saotome tenía problemas con el consumo de demasiada azúcar… si él conseguía un " _alto nivel de azúcar_ ", entonces cualquier cosa podría suceder. Esto parecía incluir el hecho de ser poseído de nuevo.

 _._

 _—Nada de esto tiene sentido…_ —Murmuró él mientras arrancaron a correr por el pasillo, con la intención de encontrar cualquier lío que Yoichi hubiera decidido crear. Si tan sólo hubieran sabido a lo que esta pequeña " _aventura_ " los conduciría.

.  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **" CONTINUARÁ..."**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

 _ **N/A (Notas de Autora, la Original) :** Ahora, sé que Shinoa técnicamente había dicho que Yuu no tenía que ir a la escuela después de que él consiguiera su **'Armamento maldecido'** , pero creo que sería bueno para continuar ( **con pequeños detalles técnicos** ) por un tiempo. Bueno, esto vino de otro escenario de un 'juego de rol' de la vida real, pero parecía lo suficientemente divertido para escribir **:)** Este es el primer Fanfic de varios capítulos que aporto para el Fandom, pero tengo un montón planeado para éste. Al menos creo que iré actualizando una vez por semana, pero si suficientes personas quieren el próximo capítulo ( ***indirecta muy directa LOL*** ) entonces podría cambiarme a actualizar dos veces a la semana. Ya veremos~ Esto no va a ser muy largo ( **hasta ahora tengo ocho, quizás nueve capítulos previstos** ), pero al final todos los miembros del ' **Escuadrón Shinoa** ' estarán incluidos. ¡Espero que todos hayan disfrutado este capítulo y nos vemos en la próxima! **~.~**_


	2. Cap 02: PRÓLOGO B

_**DISCLAIMERS**_ _ **:**_ _Ni "Seraph of the end" ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a 'Takaya Kagami'_ _ ***Reverencias, reverencias (?)***_ _Tampoco es mía esta historia, sino de la usuaria "_ _ **AnimeWolfGirl9**_ _". Únicamente me pertenece la traducción de los capítulos_ _ **~.~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **N/T (Notas de Traductora, osea yo)**_ _ **:**_ _¡Lamento mucho la tardanza! Pero aparte de tener asuntos de la Universidad, el internet de mi casa no estaba haciendo maravillas y me complicaba tanto la publicación del capítulo, como mis propias tareas de la misma Uni **T.T** Pero al fin pude traerles el segundo prólogo, algo así como el 'punto de vista de Yoichi' de lo que pasó. ¡Disfruten la lectura!_ _ **~.~**_

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **[Por "**_ _ **AnimeWolfGirl9**_ _ **"]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Poseído**_ _ **"**_

 _ **(Possessed)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[Capítulo/Prólogo 02]**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

Yoichi sabía que probablemente había comido más de lo que debería haber hecho. Se sentía extraño, casi ligero, mientras se sentaba en el aula. Sentía que no podía mantenerse sentado durante otro minuto más. Una figura familiar apareció en el pasillo, desapareciendo de su vista demasiado rápido.

.

 _—_ _¡Oye, espera!_ —Él salió de la habitación y después persiguió a la figura corriendo por el pasillo. Sabía que probablemente no debería haber corrido de esa forma en primer lugar - _ya que era contra las reglas-_ pero algo en aquella acción le hizo sentir muy feliz.

.

 _—_ _¿Cómo saben las galletas, Yoichi? —_ La figura se había detenido, tomando la forma de su hermana Tomoe _ ***(1)**_ unos metros delante de él. La pregunta lo dejó confundido; su hermana ya había comido galletas antes…—. _Excepto, que yo no soy tu hermana._

.

 _—_ _Gekkoiun_ _…_ —Él pronunció el verdadero nombre de la entidad, tropezando un poco más sobre la pronunciación. Sí, probablemente había consumido demasiada azúcar para su propio bien. Una pequeña parte de su mente quería preguntar el por qué aquél demonio _-que se suponía debía estar dentro de su arco-_ ahora estaba caminando en el pasillo de la escuela, pero fue aplastada rápidamente por la falta de claridad en sus nervios.

.

 _—_ _Así que, Yoichi, ¿cómo saben las galletas~? Nunca tuve una antes_ _…_ —Ella le dedicó una sonrisa, una que era demasiado amigable para la naturaleza normal de cualquier demonio. ¿Pero aquello no le importaba a Yoichi en lo absoluto? ¡Nop~! Ella amablemente le había hecho una pregunta, así que él respondería.

.

— _Depende de la galleta, aunque me gustan mucho las de chocolate y las de mantequilla de maní. Su sabor es_ _…_ _como_ _…_ _no se me ocurre como describirlo en este momento_ _…_ —El muchacho se echó a reír, encontrando que la niebla había descendido de su mente. Su cabeza se sentía muy pesada también _…_

.

 _—_ _¿Puedo probar una~?_ —Ella se le acercó con las manos detrás de su espalda, mientras se inclinaba peligrosamente cerca de él. Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras otra sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, ésta era más parecida a las mismas de siempre. Se sentía feliz de que ella estuviera actuando más normal ahora, por lo que él también sonrió.

.

 _—_ _Claro~ Están en-… —_ Él señaló de nuevo hacia la sala de estudio, pero se detuvo cuando su acompañante se echó a reír, para luego correr en la dirección opuesta. Ella se dirigió a la bifurcación de un pasillo, lo que le obligó a correr tras ella. El chico se dio cuenta de que iban en la dirección equivocada, pero no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer al respecto. _**"**_ _¿Tal vez ella encontró otra cosa en alguna parte?_ _ **"**_ Pensó, redondeando otra esquina del pasillo.

.

Excepto… que ya no vio el pasillo. En cambio, él estaba de pie en la habitación oscura — _donde había presenciado la muerte_ — de su hermana de nuevo. Gekkoiun se situó a unos metros de distancia de él, sonriendo de alegría.

.

 _—_ _¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?_ —Preguntó Yoichi, mirando alrededor del cuarto en total extrañeza. Sus pensamientos estaban todavía un poco confusos, pero él no sentía que tuviera tanta energía acumulada como antes.

.

La niña que se parecía a su hermana se volteó hacia él, la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana abierta iluminaba sus facciones—. _Estás aquí porque chocaste contra un… poste de luz, creo~._

.

 _—_ _¿Kimizuki-san?_ —La referencia le hizo arrugar la cara. Pobre Kimizuki-san; ¿cuántas veces tenía que pasarle eso a él? _ ***(2)**_ La imitación de Tomoe hizo una mueca similar, excepto por el bono de descontento añadido en su rostro.

.

— _No, no él; chocaste contra un verdadero poste. Doblaste la esquina demasiado rápido y lo golpeaste de lleno antes de desmayarte. Aunque eso me hace el trabajo más fácil…_ —Gekkoiun murmuró la última parte para sí misma, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que su _'maestro'_ escuchara.

.

 _—¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _._

 _—Creo que voy a pedir prestado tu cuerpo por un ratito~_ —Cuando abrió la boca para protestar, ella lo apoyó contra la pared, tanto física como mentalmente—. _Me dijiste que podía probar las galletas~_.

.

— _Yo… Uh…_ —Él realmente no podía argumentar nada contra eso. Ella le había dicho que no había tenido ni una sola galletita antes, pero…—. _¿Qué voy a hacer mientras que estoy aquí?_

.

La mano de la falsa Tomoe se fijó en el picaporte y ésta se encogió de hombros, abriendo la puerta un momento después—. _Puedes encontrar algo mejor, tal vez reposar de tu manía de azúcar._

 _._

Ella desapareció de su vista tras decir aquello. Yoichi fue a sentarse en la cama, haciendo una nota mental de que la puerta para salir de la habitación era — _metafóricamente_ — la puerta de salida de su mente. Entonces tuvo una idea repentina, una que no se le había ocurrido antes.

.

 _ **"** ¿Sería posible para Gekkoiun conseguir también un alto nivel azúcar? **"**_

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

 _ ***(1)**_ _Tal parece que Tomoe es el nombre de la difunta hermana de Yoichi Saotome_ _ **~.~**_

 _._

 _ ***(2)** S_ _é que Yuuichiro (_ _ **al menos en la traducción que vi**_ _) llama a Kimizuki-san un "poste de teléfono" (_ _ **Un realmente horrible "poste de teléfono" LOL**_ _), pero esta referencia tiene cierto significado para el fanfic, después verán por qué_ _ **~.~**_

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **"**_ _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_ _ **"**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

 _ **N/A (Notas de Autora, la Original)**_ _ **:**_ _Vaya, no sabía que a tanta gente le gustaría este fanfic_ _ ***Sonrisa***_ _¡Yay~! Así que para todos los que estaban esperando por él, ¡aquí lo tienen! Un poco más corto que el anterior, pero necesario para explicar cómo Yoichi se metió en esta situación. Como siempre, lamento si Gekkoiun está algo OOC ya que no se sabe muy bien cómo actuaría en cualquiera situación canon, excepto en la versión del episodio del anime. Espero que todos hayan disfrutado, y por favor, háganme saber lo que pensaron en un Review_ _ **~.~**_


	3. Cap 03

_**DISCLAIMERS**_ _ **:**_ _Ni "Seraph of the end" ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a 'Takaya Kagami'_ _ ***Reverencias, reverencias (?)***_ _Tampoco es mía ésta historia, sino de la usuaria "_ _ **AnimeWolfGirl9**_ _". Únicamente me pertenece la traducción de los capítulos_ _ **~.~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **N/T (Notas de Traductora, osea yo)**_ _ **:**_ _No tengo mucho que decir, salvo disculparme **ENORMEMENTE** por la tardanza en actualizar, la universidad me tenía ocupada de nuevo… ¡Te maldigo, profesor de Antropología! **¡TE MALDIGO!** ***Ehem, ehem*** Disculpen eso **(?)** Ahora que hubo un paro de una semana a las actividades de la Universidad, aproveché de apresurar algunas traducciones más, sólo debo re-leerlas tranquilamente antes de publicarlas para verificar lo que halla que corregirse y pronto las subiré **:3**_

 _ **»** Reitero nuevamente es que este fic contendrá insinuaciones de ' **YUUNOA** ' ( **Yuuichiro Hyakuya** x **Shinoa Hiragi** ), pareja que personalmente **no me gusta nada** ( **soy una partidaria fiel del** **YuuMitsu/Yuuichiro** x **Mitsuba y prefiero la opción de ver MikaNoa o KimiNoa** ) pero ya que " **AnimeWolfGirl9** " la planteó: no hay nada que su humilde traductora pueda hacer **(?) xD** Bueno, pero ya hablando en serio, leer un poco de ' **YUUNOA** ' no hará daño y menos por la forma tan interesante-y-divertida con que se plantea dicha pareja en esta gran historia. Así que si eres un fan de éste shipping, se bienvenido, ¡fiesta! **(?)** Y si no lo eres_ _…_ _igualmente eres bienvenido de leer, ya que esta historia también insinuará ' **MITSUYOI** ' ( **Yoichi Saotome** x **Mitsuba Sangu** ) por si deseas abrirte a algo nuevo **:3** Ya con eso planteado_ _…_ _¡Aquí tienen la continuación, disfrútenla!_ _ **~.~**_

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **[Por "**_ _ **AnimeWolfGirl9**_ _ **"]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Poseído**_ _ **"**_

 _ **(Possessed)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[Capítulo 03]**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

 _—Puede ser que tengamos que llamar al Teniente coronel por si las cosas se nos salen demasiado de las manos_ —El comentario de Shinoa hizo que Yuu casi se tropezara.

.

 _—_ _Yoichi está poseído por un demonio, en un alto nivel de azúcar, ¿y esa es la primera cosa que puedes sugerir? ¡Guren no sería capaz de ayudar con cualquier cosa!_ —Por supuesto, la chica de cabello-púrpura sabía que Yuuichiro tenía más de una pequeña cantidad de parcialidad hacia Guren Ichinose, tomando en cuenta su historia, pero ella sabía que su respuesta había estado próxima.

.

— _Lo primero es lo primero: tenemos que encontrar a Yoichi. Entonces, podremos evaluar qué tan grave es la situación y pedir refuerzos si es necesario… —_ Ella se detuvo frente a una brecha en la fila de armarios en el pasillo. Yuu casi pasó corriendo junto a ella, pero se detuvo justo a tiempo. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa—. _No pensaste que pedir apoyo era mi único plan, ¿verdad?_

.

 _—Parecías ansiosa de pedir apoyo bastante rápido cuando la vampiresa esa atacó la escuela…_ —Murmuró Yuu, haciendo que ella le diera un vistazo. Sí, eso habría sido cierto, pero el " _Ejército Demonio Imperial Japonés"_ generalmente trataba con cualquier desglose de vampiros.

.

 _—Si yo no hubiera contactado con ellos, entonces muy probablemente estarías muerto…_ —Argumentó de vuelta, presionando sus dedos en la baldosa de la pared. La secuencia específica fue introducida, haciendo que la pared se deslizara lejos y revelara una habitación oscura.

.

La muchacha llevó rápidamente al otro hacia el interior antes de que se cerrara la pared, encerrándolos temporalmente en la habitación. Estaba sumida en penumbras, siendo la única fuente de luz la de las pantallas de varios monitores sobre un escritorio.

.

— _¿Qué es este lugar?_ —Preguntó Yuu mientras miraba a su alrededor. Shinoa tuvo que admitir que se le hizo difícil verlo por un rato, teniendo en cuenta que su cabello se mezclaba con la oscuridad de la habitación.

.

 _—Aquí es donde el "EDIJ" ***(1)** monitorea toda la actividad de los estudiantes_ _…_ —Contestó ella brevemente antes de sentarse frente a la mesa, dándole otra sonrisa—. _Podemos ver **todo** desde aquí~._

.

 _—¿¡Nos has estado espiando!?_ —El grito de incredulidad de Yuuichiro la hizo reír por dentro, pero fue seguido por un suspiro un momento después—. _¿Sabes qué? No tengo idea de por qué me sorprendo llegados a este punto._

 _._

 _—¿De qué otra forma crees que se hacen anuncios en los altavoces - **exactamente** \- veinte segundos después de que entras en una pelea~?_

.

Shinoa sabía que tenía que dejar de distraerse. Dirigió su mirada a los monitores, en busca de cualquier señal de su _amigo-ahora-poseído-por-un-demonio_. Ella no lo vio en ninguna de las pantallas de la primera sección, entonces eso debería significar que el demonio cuando mucho optaba por permanecer oculto por ahora. Lo que podría ser un problema si alguien estuviera todavía alrededor de la escuela. Por suerte para ellos, la mayoría de los otros estudiantes estaban dirigiéndose a sus dormitorios justo ahora.

.

 _—Vamos a tener que comprobar el material grabado para ver en qué dirección se fue, de esa manera vamos a tener una mejor idea de a dónde iba…_ _—_ Ella escribió algunos pocos comandos en un teclado. Un momento después, una de las pantallas se convirtió en una reproducción del material de archivo de la última hora.

.

Yuu miró por encima del hombro de la chica hacia las imágenes, las cuales ella aceleraba en el tiempo transcurrido de grabado—. _¡Espera, creo que lo veo!_

.

El chico de cabello oscuro señaló la pantalla cuando una mancha gris apareció en la puerta de la sala de estudio. Cuando Shinoa reanudó la reproducción en tiempo real, se trataba efectivamente de Yoichi, quien ahora estaba corriendo por el pasillo, pareciendo hablar con alguien. Exceptuando el hecho de que no había nadie más en el pasillo.

.

— _Oh, mira, él está alucinando y hablando consigo mismo_ —Murmuró Shinoa, observando la escena. Cuando Yoichi había dicho un nombre, _Gekkoiun,_ debía haberse estado refiriendo al demonio. La peli-púrpura no recordaba el nombre de ninguno de los informes que ella había visto.

.

 _—¿Eso es normal?_ —Preguntó Yuuichiro mientras miraba hacia la pantalla—. _Pensé que los demonios sólo nos podían dar pesadillas._

.

 _—Yoichi debe haber estado en su 'alto nivel de azúcar' en ese momento, por lo que podría haberle causado su alucina-…_ —Ella se detuvo abruptamente, viendo lo que pasó después.

.

Sí, el chico de pelo-castaño estaba hablando de nuevo, pero de repente se fue corriendo hacia la esquina y… **¡Ouch!** Ambos espectadores se encogieron instintivamente cuando Yoichi chocó contra un poste de luz. El pobre Saotome entonces se desplomó contra la pared, muy probablemente al desmayarse.

.

 _—Eso pareció… doloroso…_ —Yuu no había estado seguro de qué decir. Sí, le había pegado un poste de teléfono antes ( _aunque había sido más una broma hacia Kimizuki_ ), pero pensó que no le dolió tanto como probablemente sería la experiencia de Yoichi—. _Bueno, ahora sabemos dónde está, así que podemos-…_

.

 _—¡Espera un minuto!_ —Ella cogió su brazo antes de que él pudiera huir. Apuntando hacia la pantalla con la mano libre, ella vio al chico de pelo-castaño reincorporarse nuevamente, pero era obvio que para entonces Gekkoiun debía haberlo poseído por los pequeños cuernos que se apreciaban a escondidas entre su cabello.

.

Ella avanzó rápidamente a través del resto de la reproducción, descubriendo que no había muchas pistas sobre dónde se había ido el chico. La cámara de video registró el último paradero de él cerca de la cafetería…

.

— _Oye, ¿no es ese Yoichi?_ —La pregunta del Hyakuya la hizo dejar de mirar la reproducción. El muchacho estaba apuntando hacia una de las pantallas que mostraban las imágenes en tiempo real. Ella aumentó el tamaño de la imagen y se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, Yuu había señalado a su camarada.

.

Yoichi estaba saltando arriba y abajo en frente de la cámara, agitando los brazos para aparentemente conseguir ganarse su atención. El muchacho sonrió y se dio la vuelta, recogiendo un marcador para escribir en la pizarra. Cuando terminó, se trasladó a un lado para que la cámara pudiera apreciar lo que estaba escrito: _**«** ¡Ven a la sala de estudio para la fiesta de las galletas~!_ _ **»**_. La escritura era descuidada, pero ella pudo entender lo suficiente. El mensaje hizo que el rostro de la muchacha se pusiera pálido; sin embargo, Yoichi no estaba más en control de sí mismo, así que… ¿cómo podría estar aún bajo un 'alto nivel de azúcar'? ¿El demonio heredaría su condición en el momento en que se hizo con el control de su cuerpo?

.

 _—¿Por qué crees que él quiere que vayamos allí? Él no puede ir en serio con eso de la 'fiesta de las galletas', ¿no?_ —Yuu estaba tan confundido como ella, tal vez aún más. Shinoa sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie, viendo como su amigo apuntó con su arco hacia la cámara… antes de que se ésta se quedara en blanco.

.

— _Lo que quiero saber es cómo él supo dónde estaba la cámara…_ —Murmuró la muchacha antes de abrir la puerta que los llevaría fuera de la habitación—. _Yoichi estaba en el salón de ciencias, el cual se encuentra al otro lado del edificio. En función de lo rápido que él se mueve, eso nos da diez minutos para llegar a la sala de estudio antes que él._

.

Yuuichiro fue cegado temporalmente por la luz cuando salieron de nuevo hacia el pasillo. Ella lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él en la dirección correcta, al no querer que el Hyakuya corriera hacia donde no era y perdiera el conocimiento al chocar con algo. Definitivamente ella no necesitaba eso.

.

 _—¿Entonces qué hacemos?_ —El chico de pelo-negro finalmente consiguió orientarse a medio-camino de llegar a la sala, y ella se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

.

— _¿¡No es obvio!? Iremos a averiguar lo que quiere el demonio.  
_

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

 _ ***(1)**_ _" **EDIJ** " es la abreviatura - **a través de sus siglas** \- del " **Ejército Demonio Imperial Japonés** ", para no quedarnos sin aire al repetirlo tanto **(?)** **~.~**_

.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **"**_ _ **CONTINUARÁ**_ _ **…**_ _ **"**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

.

 _ **N/A (Notas de Autora, la Original)**_ _ **:**_ _La broma del 'poste' continúa_ _…_ _De cualquier manera estoy muy feliz, este capítulo fue bastante divertido de escribir. No estoy segura si en realidad existen las "salas de observación" en la escuela, pero yo no me sorprendería ( **o quizás yo actuaría más como Yuu, con sorpresa al inicio y luego no** ). ¡En el siguiente capítulo por fin se unirá el resto del " **Escuadrón Shinoa** " en la sala de estudio! ( **De acuerdo, Guren no, pero no creo que él sea parte del "Escuadrón Shinoa"** ) ¡Nos vemos hasta entonces~! **(?)~.~**_


End file.
